


The Looking Glass

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [13]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adorable, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Henry being a dad, Henry comforting Scott, Henry is there to deliver, Hurt/Comfort, Scott just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Scott is to blame
Relationships: Henry Emily & Phone Guy, Henry Emily & Scott Cawthon
Series: I Miss The Misery [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Kudos: 12





	The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> One more part to go after this one. 
> 
> Side series will be out not long after.

Henry hasn’t seen Michael around Fredbears. He’s asked William about him, but Will always says the same answer. _“With his little friend.”_

He supposes that since Will isn’t concerned, then maybe that really is where Michael is residing. With a friend. While his old friend is rather apathetic, he believes that he genuinely does care for his kids. Even if Michael gets into fights, and looks worse for wear more often than not. Ever since the accident,

_‘That wasn’t an accident, Henry. He’s a troubled boy.’_

The teen has lost any friends that he did have. It’s nice that he’s found someone who seems to care about him. He was beginning to worry. Especially with his comments regarding Scott. While the divorce of his parents has been hard on him, he knows that this has been even worse for him. He lacks sleep, has bruises, he’s taking it hard. The boy feels remorse. Henry feels like he knows when someone genuinely feels remorse, even when they are so troubled. 

Yet, not only is he worried about Michael, but he’s also worried about Scott. The kid has been walking around aimlessly, a glazed look in his eyes. His marks have started to cease. He can only guess that something between him and William happened. He hasn’t been following William around like a lost puppy like he would when they weren’t busy. While he wants to have a talk right now, he doesn’t quite know what to say. Scott still does all of his work and more. Regardless of his state, he’s still going above and beyond, so he can at least say that. Currently, Scott is typing up some paperwork. However, he’s more slouched than usual. Henry purses his lips at the sight, simply striding in, placing a gentle hand on Scott’s shoulder. The way the man jumps makes him frown. 

“Scott,” he starts, looking at the man’s tired face. “Are you alright?” He asks. 

“Uh, I-I’m fine sir.” Scott easily says, and Henry frowns more. 

Henry gives a sigh, grabbing the other office chair not far from Scott. He rolls it over, taking a seat. “What’s on your mind?” He asks. 

“Nothing, sir.” 

“Scott,” Henry says, fingers rubbing his beard that he’s been working on growing. “Something obviously happened between you and Will. Did you both have a fight?”

Scott wishes that it was simply just that. 

Instead he sighs, sliding down in his office chair, looking at Henry exhaustedly. “No, we broke up.” He says. Better to just say it. Force himself to accept the fact that it did happen. 

Henry hums, stroking his beard more. “I’m sorry.” 

He can’t quite think of what else to say. He supposes that he could have guessed that his old friend wouldn’t have let it last. Will has a problem of getting rid of things rather quickly. He always wants something new, something refreshing. It’s part of the reason why him and his wife divorced. He thought that she was.. _boring._

Henry still grimaces at that thought. He tries not to physically do it now, and instead grabs Scott’s hands, giving them a comforting squeeze. “Don’t dwell on it, Scott. William’s...well, he’s not worth dwelling on over that sort of thing. He has a problem maintaining relationships of any kind. The only reason that he hasn’t thrown me aside yet, well, that’s beyond me. Maybe he wants to, but can’t due to the diner belonging to both of us.”

Scott seemed to slump more. He looked down at his lap, suddenly feeling more exhausted than before. He feels like crying again. Yet, all he can do is grab Henry’s hands, and tremble. That’s when the tears spring to his eyes, and he grits his teeth. He glanced up long enough that he could see the worried look on Henry’s face. He doesn’t like it. He forced himself to look away. “S-Sir,” he chokes out, voice wavering badly. He has so much he wants to say, yet a part of him can’t even get the words out. He’s scared to say anything more. “I-I-“

“It’s okay, Scott.” Henry says, smiling big and warm.”It’s okay to be upset, you’ve done nothing wrong.” 

Tears pour from Scott’s eyes. He wants to tell Henry that he’s wrong, that it’s his fault that William’s disinterested in him. Yet, he feels so nice being comforted. Being told that he’s valid, that he’s not the bad guy. He’s selfish enough to suck those words up. A small sob escapes him, and his vision becomes blurry with tears. He squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t understand why he feels light, but he wants to keep feeling this way. Maybe this is another reason why William left him. He just takes and takes, never giving anything in return. The hand that releases him is gentle. That same gentle hand rests on his head, carefully petting him. He sucks up the affection. He knows that it might look bad on Henry if anyone saw, but he’s selfish enough that he doesn’t care. Instead, he lets Henry treat him like a kid. He lets himself suck up the fatherly affection, using his free hand to wipe away his tears. 

“I s-still love him so much H-Henry. He was a-amazing to me!” Scott sobbed, “I-I should’ve d-done better!”

Henry’s brows knitted together, not liking that Scott is full blown sobbing. While his words made him curious, he chose not to question them, and instead hugged Scott, trying to soothe him. Scott clung to him, and Henry made sure to do everything in his ability to help the young man. 

Yet Scott felt heavy.

_Someone else in the future is destined to show him what real love is._


End file.
